


【灿包】小男友（4）

by RoosterKay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterKay/pseuds/RoosterKay
Summary: ♂GV梗，恋童有。♂已鸽，这章就是完结篇。
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	【灿包】小男友（4）

那天晚上朴灿烈久违的做了春梦，他梦见金珉锡光着白花花的大腿骑在他身上，黑色碎发随着动作前后摇摆。他迷茫起身，男孩的手臂便像撒娇一般缠上他的脖子，动作流畅得像是默契多年的恋人。他听见水声中金珉锡哼哼唧唧的呜咽，一口一个“舒服”喊个不停，却无法控制自己的身体，在高潮的抽搐中小嘴开合个不停。  
分明是在喊“灿烈欧巴”。  
朴灿烈猛然惊醒，胸膛起伏喘着粗气。他拿过手机，时间停止在下午2点半，又低头看了看自己的裤裆，无奈的推开手机，起身去浴室。  
不大对劲。在单手解决完自己的生理问题后，朴灿烈将额头贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，脑子里一片混沌。  
他换了身衣服，眼神扫到桌前堆积的外卖盒，才发现自己已经一周没离开工作室了。半成品乐谱耷拉在电子琴上，还是他睡着前的那个进度。  
划开手机，朴灿烈盯着甲方发来的“抵制未成年人性侵”作品要求看了半晌，深深叹了口气。  
是太不对劲了。他揣上钱包钥匙，准备下楼换换心情。  
工作室对面大楼一层新开了家咖啡店，听说原料优质香味浓郁。朴灿烈找了个角落坐下，服务员便送上菜单。他挑着自己喜欢的点了几个甜品，突然觉得这个声音有点耳熟。  
他抬起头，就看见刚刚在梦里和自己身体相连的男孩，正举着小本本认认真真低头点单。  
半天听不到人说话，男孩回过头，迷茫的眨眨眼睛。  
“还有吗？”  
真他妈的不对劲。

摩天轮是8个人一箱，朴灿烈为了和金珉锡独处，干脆付了8个人的钱单独承包了一个。  
金珉锡指着旁边排了8个人的队伍，小声问道：“为什么他们那么多人啊？”  
“可能是一起来的吧。”朴灿烈随口胡扯。  
“可是他们好像都不熟欸……”  
座舱在他们面前停下，朴灿烈没顾上回答，拉着金珉锡低头钻了进去。  
一进门朴灿烈就后悔了，从外面看不出来，座舱里面布满粉色爱心，连座位靠背都没能幸免。这也太娘了吧！他尴尬得直瘪嘴。  
金珉锡“哇”了一声嗤嗤的笑，也不坐下，两脚一拱跪坐在座位上，两只手扒着玻璃向外望。朴灿烈只看见一双不大的脚垫在屁股下，一个圆圆的后脑勺顶在厚实的卫衣上。  
也好也好。他安慰自己，偏过头去。  
座舱爬向顶点，金珉锡心里打起鼓来。  
这实在是一个微妙的时间点，夜晚的摩天轮顶点发生什么都不奇怪。他没敢回头，靠着玻璃微弱的反光悄悄打量朴灿烈，却发现他似乎也专注于看风景，没有任何要搭话的迹象。  
他暗自松了口气，又感到有些可惜。  
回去就慢慢断掉联系吧。将下巴搁在靠背上，金珉锡垂下眼眸，下定决心。不再抱有期待，不再有所迟疑，安安静静待在他的咖啡馆里，一朵云飘过就盯着他发呆，一场雨卷来就缩在躺椅里睡一觉。  
这是我想要的。渐渐的肩膀也塌下来，金珉锡整个人趴在靠背上，腿已经坐麻了，看风景的兴致也早就消失。  
朴灿烈盯着对面看了半天也不明不白，只看见人整个垮下来，软软的耷拉在那里，如果有尾巴肯定也是无精打采的垂着，精致怜人。  
摩天轮进入第二轮上升期，金珉锡还是一动不动，他有点担心了，试探性的喊了一声。  
“哥？”  
金珉锡浑身一抖，像是偷鱼被吓到炸毛的猫咪。他挣扎着要翻过身，又不知道压到了哪条筋，皱着脸蛋发出悲鸣。朴灿烈连忙探过身帮他调整了姿势，蹲在地上给他捏腿，麻得金珉锡直冒眼泪。  
等金珉锡缓过劲，摩天轮又转到了顶端。  
朴灿烈坐回去，想了想还是开了口。  
“珉锡哥，谢谢你今天陪我玩，我超开心的。”  
金珉锡忙着拿手背擦眼泪，胡乱地点点头，僵硬的客套了几句。   
朴灿烈低下头沉默。座舱稳稳停住，金珉锡抱着背包率先出了吗，却被叫住了。  
他回头看去，朴灿烈坐在原地，嘴巴开开合合。  
分明在说，“我喜欢你”。  
大脑还未来得及做出任何反应，金珉锡的肩膀又被人拍了一下。  
“Umin哥，好巧啊！”  
朴灿烈闻声看去，一眼就认出了曾经与金珉锡出现在同一屏幕的帅气脸蛋，Sehun的眼睛弯成了月牙，又与作品里成熟冷漠的男人相去甚远。  
“呀、我们Sehun呐……”  
这实在不是一个很好的认亲地点，金珉锡略微头疼。还好工作人员催着Sehun进去，帅气男生好奇的打量了朴灿烈一会儿，回头冲金珉锡眨眨眼，留下一句“之后再联系”便由跟随其他人一同坐进了摩天轮。  
金珉锡注意到朴灿烈无意识皱紧的眉头，叹了口气。  
“灿烈啊，要去喝一杯吗？”

“所以——”金珉锡又添了点烧酒，说道，“你就是做宣传音乐的时候看的我的片？”  
朴灿烈脸蛋红红，连忙点头。  
“是……是我朋友拿给我的，说、嗝、说可以激发灵感……什么的……”  
“你看了多少？”  
朴灿烈放下酒杯，拧着眉头认真思索了起来。  
“有两部……没有买到，最新出的还、还没有看……”像是怕金珉锡误会似的，他摆起手来，“哥，我不是恋童癖啊，我、我也不是你的粉丝……不对，我觉得你做得超棒的……”  
嘟嘟囔囔，前言不搭后语的醉话。金珉锡吞下口中的酒，火辣辣的烧到喉咙，考虑再三还是换上了诱哄的语气。  
“灿烈呀，你要知道，那些都是假的呀。”他凑到朴灿烈面前，声音轻飘飘，“全都是演出来的，哥就是靠贩卖这种假象为生的哦？”  
“我、我知道是假的嘛！”朴灿烈皱起眉头嚷嚷起来，在人挤人的酒馆里立刻吸引了一大片目光。  
“对呀，我们灿烈，”金珉锡连忙安抚，“灿烈能喜欢哥的作品，哥真的很高兴，但是脱离作品来说，哥完全——不是那种风格呀。”  
“我们灿烈，是被假象蒙骗啦。”  
不知道是喝了酒还是别的什么，朴灿烈的眼睛红通通的，眉头拧成一团，饱满的嘴唇抿成一条直线，看起来纠结得不行。他八成是醉了。 金珉锡看着他通红的耳尖，心中枉然。他早就开了录音，万一朴灿烈喝断了片，他也能有理由结束这段心照不宣的关系。  
“哥，那个、那个Sehun……他是不是喜欢你？！”  
金珉锡完全被吓到，连忙反驳：“呀瞎说什么呢！”他仔细想了想，补充道，“Sehun对我是弟弟对哥哥的那种喜欢啦，灿烈也是，其实本质都是一样……”  
“……不一样！”  
朴灿烈抬起头，直视他的眼睛。  
“根本不一样……”  
完蛋了。金珉锡心想。  
怎么会有人忍心拒绝他。


End file.
